


Promise

by uncaringerinn



Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 04:24:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1128318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uncaringerinn/pseuds/uncaringerinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He will take everything from her, even if it is the flesh off her bones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promise

"Very well," He looked down upon her; eyes blazing with anger, "I shall play your monster." He bent forward and grabbed her wrists; yanking her up from the floor, "And what will you do then? Will you slay me, sweet Sigyn? Drive a dagger through my heart and be rid of me?" He pushed her up against the chamber wall.

"If it would only be so easy!" She spat back at him; nails digging into the flesh of his forearms, "But you deserve much more than a simple dagger in your wretched vile heart."

Loki leaned in; breath fanning softly over her flushed cheeks, "Tell me what I deserve, Sigyn." The words were a hushed murmur, but her stomach forced its way into her throat.

"You deserve happiness and joy. A love that grows more and more with each passing day, and just when you think that nothing in the world could ever make you sad again you will have all of it snatched from your grasp; giving you nothing more to hold onto." She shoved against him; baring her teeth, "You will be left miserable and alone; damned to spend the rest of your days with nothing but your blackened soul for comfort."

His slender fingers slid into her hair and pulled her head back. His eyes searched hers, "You think you have lost everything, haven't you? Your life and your love, but I promise I will take you apart; piece by piece until there is truly nothing left; not even your hatred for me." Fingers traced their way down the skin of her throat while his lips kissed away the tears sliding down her cheeks, "I will take all you have to offer and bring you to your knees."

**Author's Note:**

> I am aware that it seems that there should have been more of a beginning to this than there was. Um, I tried to make more for the start of it but I really couldn't come up with anything. This kinda really just throws you in there and I'm sorry if that makes you feel weird.
> 
> Also, I imagined this to be somewhat shortly after their marriage. Loki tricked Sigyn into marrying him by killing her betrothed, Theoric and then disguising himself as him. Sigyn chose to stay with Loki even after Odin offered to annul the marriage.
> 
> Come find me on [tumblr](http://uncaringerinn.tumblr.com/)


End file.
